


Eingeschneit

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Male Friendship, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Snow, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winteranfang.<br/>(Das 2. Türchen des Tatort-Adventskalenders 2013)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/102992.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Eingeschneit

**Author's Note:**

> >> [Adventskalender 2013: alle 24 Türchen](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/101026.html)
> 
> Bingo-Prompt: Frieden

*~*~*~*

„Am besten bleiben wir hier.“

„Das ist ja wohl nicht Ihr Ernst.“

„Jetzt schauen Sie doch mal raus, Thiel, und sagen Sie mir, was Sie sehen!“

„Was soll ich denn sehen? Es ist stockfinster!“

„Eben. Wollen Sie im Dunkeln und bei diesem Schneetreiben zum nächsten Ort laufen?“

„Bevor ich hier erfriere, wäre das –“

„Ich habe eine Decke im Auto.“

„Was?“

„Für Notfälle.“

„Na super …“, knurrte Thiel. „Eine Decke. Aber Sommerreifen.“

„Wann hätte ich denn bitte in den letzten Wochen Zeit gehabt, die Reifen wechseln zu lassen!“ schoß Boerne wütend zurück.

Thiel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die Kälte kroch schon spürbar in den Wagen, weshalb er auch gar keine Lust hatte zuzugeben, daß Boerne in den letzten Wochen tatsächlich keine Zeit für solche Nebensächlichkeiten wie Reifenwechsel gehabt hatte. Sie beide hatten zu überhaupt nichts Zeit gehabt, weil dieser Fall sie rund um die Uhr beschäftigt hatte. Ein Fall von der Art, die einen bis in den Schlaf verfolgten. Es waren endlose und kräftezehrende Tage und Nächte gewesen, und auch wenn sie heute zu einem erfolgreichen Abschluß gekommen waren, hatte sich noch kein Gefühl der Erleichterung eingestellt. Vielleicht war es einfach noch zu früh und alles noch zu nah.

„Erfrieren werden Sie hier schon nicht, es ist kaum unter Null.“

„Und wenn wir erst mal eingeschneit sind, wärmt uns der Schnee oder was“, entgegnete Thiel sarkastisch.

„Mein Gott Thiel, jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an, als wäre ich mit Absicht in den Straßengraben gerutscht! Es gibt wirklich schlimmeres! Immerhin ist niemand verletzt, und -“

„Ist ja schon gut.“ Thiel rieb sich die Augen. Er war übermüdet und reizbar und vermutlich wirklich nicht ganz fair gegenüber Boerne, den er immerhin praktisch hatte überreden müssen, ihn zu fahren. Trotz der Schneewarnungen. Aber wer rechnete auch so früh im Winter mit derartig viel Schnee? „Und was machen wir jetzt?“

„Hab‘ ich doch schon gesagt. Wir wechseln auf die Rückbank, nehmen uns die Decke, und warten, bis es wieder hell wird und zu schneien aufgehört hat.“

*~*~*~*

„Na also“, sagte Boerne zufrieden. „Geht doch. Oder ist Ihnen zu kalt?“

„Warm würde ich das nicht gerade nennen“, brummte Thiel.

„Sie wollten ja nicht -“

„Allerdings!“ Thiel kuschelte sich noch etwas tiefer unter die Decke. „Das fehlt mir gerade noch, daß ich hier über Nacht erfriere und dann morgen halbnackt mit Ihnen im Auto gefunden werde.“

„Erstens ist es nicht so kalt, daß wir erfrieren werden, zweitens könnte Ihnen das dann auch egal sein und drittens hatte ich nur vorgeschlagen, die äußeren Kleidungsschichten auszuziehen, was im Interesse des Wärmeaustauschs -“

„Ja, ist ja schon gut.“ Das war jetzt notgedrungen sowieso schon sehr viel näher, als er je vorgehabt hatte eine Nacht mit Boerne zu verbringen. Aber immerhin, unter der Decke und ihren beiden Mänteln war es inzwischen tatsächlich einigermaßen warm. Und es war sehr still hier draußen auf dieser abgelegenen Landstraße, wenn Boerne nicht gerade redete. Thiel gähnte. Die letzten Nächte hatte er im Präsidium, unterwegs oder stundenweise auf seinem Sofa verbracht, dagegen war das hier schon fast gemütlich.

„Ist Ihre Nase kalt?“ Boerne schob eine Hand unter der Decke hervor und fummelte in seinem Gesicht herum. „Wenn die Nase kalt ist, holt man sich eine Erkältung, das hat meine Mutter jedenfalls immer –“

„Boerne …“ Er drehte sich leicht zur Seite und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Schulter des anderen. „Schlafenszeit, O.K.“

Es war wirklich gar nicht mehr kalt.

*~*~*~*

„Thiel.“

…

„Thiel …“

…

„Thiel!“

„Hm?“

„Die Sonne geht auf.“

Das war Boernes Stimme, und sie klang fast … ehrfürchtig.

Er blinzelte und wurde sich bewußt, wo er war. Boernes Auto. Die Sommerreifen. Und dann die Sache mit der Decke. Da war ein Arm um seine Schulter, und er überlegte kurz, ob er das erwähnen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Stattdessen sah er aus der Windschutzscheibe über eine schneebedeckte Landschaft. Makelloses, glänzendes Weiß, so weit das Auge reichte. Getaucht in ein fast rosafarbenes, mattes Licht, das von Minute zu Minute kräftiger wurde, bis der Schnee in seiner ganzen Pracht erstrahlte.

Der Winter war da.

*~* Fin *~*


End file.
